House of Revolution
by MikkiHasACookieForYou
Summary: Arthur has bought a house in America, built in the 1700s. Thinking it was his dream home, he bought it, but was soon greeted with the ghost that resides in the house, but this isn't an ordinary spirit. Ghost!Alfred and Human!Arthur USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! And yes, the title friggin sucks XD I couldn't think of ooooone D: Anyways, I have big plans for this story and I'm super excited to be writing it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters ;) Just the idea for this story~**

* * *

Arthur liked his new house. It was a very old house, for American standards, but it was lovely. Just the way he liked it.

He had moved to America to get away from his eccentric family back in England, and happen to come upon the old house while he was going through a small town in Virginia, called Westmill. It had been just what he was looking for too, though it did need work.

The house stood tall, 3 stories, to be exact. He could picture the once proud house, back when it was built, in the 1700s, but now was a house with many broken windows, pealing paint, rotten wood and an over grown lawn. But that wasn't going to stop the English man. He was going to fix up the house to were it looked like it were brand new.

Arthur had talked to the realtor of the house, and after looking through the house and talking with the women, she sold him the house and given him the keys. He noted that even the keys to the house were very old. Skeleton keys. He would probably have to get them re-made. He was slightly worried that they might turn into dust from him handling them so much.

Arthur unlocked the front door; oak double doors, and stepped into the house. From the first time he seen it, there wasn't much left in it. There were a few beds and couches left in some of the rooms, but otherwise, the house was empty.

He was greeted with the smell of rotted wood and dust. He wrinkled his nose and went straight to the furniture that he had bought for the house. He hadn't bought much. Mainly stuff that would be a necessary for now, like a bed, a couch, toiletries, and kitchen stuff. He was more worried about fixing the house rather than buying pointless items that he didn't need for the house.

Arthur took the opportunity to explore the house a bit more. When the realtor had been showing it to him, she looked very nervous. He had only gotten to see a bit of the house, and the longer, and farther they went into the house, the more jittery she had gotten. He had tried asking her what was wrong, but she simply brushed of the subject.

Whatever it was, he wasn't concerned about it. He looked around the first floor, through all the rooms. He noted that so far there was one bathroom, that seemed much more modern than the rest of the house. He would probably take one of the many rooms and make another bathroom. One just wouldn't do.

When Arthur finally got to the 2nd floor, he strange feeling knotted in his stomach. He walked down the long hallway and noticed that one door was open, while the rest were closed. Ignoring the other rooms, he went to the room and walked in. A blast of cold air hit him like a brick in the face. He shivered and pulled on the sleeves of his sweater and looked around the room.

It had an odd smell to it. Not like the rest of the house. It smelt almost like gun powder, but Arthur wasn't quite sure. He also noticed that this room was not empty like the rest of the rooms. A small bed with an old, faded blue quilt was in there. The head board pushed against the wall with a small wooden night stand on the right side. Ivory colored curtains hung on the windows, grayed at the top from years of dust collecting.

Arthur walked to the window, that had a wooden chair beside it. He carefully pulled the curtain back and looked outside. He could see the extended land of the over grown front land, and could faintly see the town in the distance.

A chill ran through Arthur's spine, suddenly, and he spun around to see if something was behind him. He got the creeping feeling that he wasn't alone in the room, which put him on edge. It wasn't like he was scared of many things. Not ghosts, or monsters, or anything of the sort. Besides, he believed in magic and all of those things, so what reason was there for him to be afraid?

Suddenly feeling like he was intruding, he quickly left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He went down stares to the living room were the stuff he had bought still sat. He opened one of the boxes and pulled out a tea cup then went to another and fished out his favorite tea.

Walking into the kitchen, he prayed that the water would be on, and hot water at that. Thankfully it was, and filled the small tea cup and then placed the tea bag and let it sit. Normally, he would heat the water, but seeing as the microwave was currently boxed up, he would settle with only a slightly warm cup of tea.

He relaxed when he took a sip of his luke warm tea and leaned against the counter. Arthur was glad that he decided to buy the house. He can picture it fixed up, and it made him smiled into his tea cup. He was excited about it. But obviously, he would have a lot of work to do if he wanted the house to turn out that way, which wasn't going to happen if he sat around and drank tea.

He set the now empty tea cup down on the dusty counter top and went to work, moving his bedroom furniture to one of the rooms he had picked on the first floor.

But little did Arthur know, there were sky blue eyes, watching him curiously, as he moved into his house.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo..? How do you like it? I know it's a little slow right now, but next chapter, things will begin to speed up :D You know what inspired me to write this? Well, my dad, his girlfriend and I are in Tennessee and we went to the lake in one of the towns and found a grave yard in the woods and we explored it. Well, near the end of it, I saw a grave of a 19 year old boy who died in 1799 and I thought 'dayum! This is an old grave!' and I got to thinking about the revolution (The hetalia version of course :3) and well bam! This idea popped in my head! Like, I even told my nana about it and she loves the idea! (It's oh so hard to impress her xD) Anyways, so here it is. Oh! And the town is made up XD :D  
**

**So, review please! I would like at least 10 reviews before I continue :D Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww :D I'm so happy that everyone is excited about this! Ya'll make me so happy! *Tears of joy* I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and giving me the motivation to continue! Thank you! :D 3 Now, enough of my blabbering, and on with the story~**

* * *

Arthur layed on his bed that he had finally moved into his room. His back ached with how heavy the wooden furniture was, but he was glad to have gotten that out of the way. He had fixed up his room a little so far. His bed was made with his favorite green blankets and he had his green curtains hanging up over the window now also. His room was far from complete, obviously, but he had other things to do. Besides, he didn't want to spend all of his time working on the room.

Feeling a bit happy with himself, he walked out of his room, down the hall and into the living room. He began moving things to it's rightful places until all that was left was to dust the house. He turned on the light in the living room, one that had also been installed recently, and began cleaning. It wasn't something he enjoyed but someone had to do it.

Arthur only stopped when stepped on a floor board, causing it to pop up on the other end. It had startled him, but he shook it off and got on his knees, and lifted the floor board. Underneth was a small wooden box. He stared at it for a few minutes, wondering why a box had been under there, but he picked it up anyways.

He sat the box beside him and placed the floor board back to it's spot, then took the box back to his room. He sat on the bed, box in his lap and examined the small thing. It wasn't a very big box, just big enough to fit on both his palms.

He carefully opened the box, the hinges groaning in protest from the years of not being opened. He peered in and found many little trinkets. A small tattered green ribbon, a dirty pocket watch, a couple of coins, and a note.

Arthur was about to pick up the note, but out of no where, cold air brushed over him, and the lid to the box was suddenly snapped closed. Arthur stared wide eyed at it for a few minutes. Obviously something had not wanted him to read the note, and did not appreciate him looking through the old stuff.

The English-man looked around the room. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and he couldn't help but call out,

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" He asked. He looked around the room again, still not seeing any signs of anything. There was no reply. Arthur sighed and shrugged. He knew there was something there, obviously. It wasn't like boxes slam themselves closed on a daily bases.

"Can you do something to show me that your here?" He stood in silence for what seemed like forever before the door to his bedroom creaked open. But that was all. There was nothing else that happened.

Arthur smirked a little and picked up the box, setting it on his nightstand. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was about time for him to wash up and go to bed.

~.~.~.~.~

He now lay comfortable in his warm bed, snuggled deeply into the warm, fluffy blankets. He was slightly nervous about staying in the house, not because it seemed that it was haunted, but the fact that he wasn't use to it and it was just..So big.

But never the less, he wasn't going to whimp out and stay the night at a hotel of some sort. And besides, he wanted to sleep in his bed. He had stayed in a hotel long enough when he had first gotten here.

Arthur had finally almost drifted off into sleep, but something kept him from falling all the way. He heard a faint whispering sound from the side of his bed. He couldn't quite make out what it was saying, but he did catch a few words like, why, and friends. A cold breeze ruffled his hair, and an ever so slight dip in the bed that made him freeze up instantly.

He sat up quickly, looking around the room, heart racing. The spirit had been touching him, which made him uneasy.

He waited a few minutes before finally laying back down, bringing the blankets up to his chin and closing his eyes. Thankfully he fell quickly into sleep , shutting out the world.

Alfred sat in his room, watching as the blonde haired man walked up to the house. He was only mildly curious of who would be buying his house now, but that didn't matter much, because they always left as quickly as they came. It was always because of him. He would do anything he could to get the newcomers to leave. He didn't want anybody in his house.

But as he stared out the window at the man, he had an odd feeling shot through him. He had only seen the unruly blonde hair, but just that alone caused him to remember back to all those years ago to his ex friend, who also had messy blonde hair.

Alfred immediately stopped thinking about that person. His heart clenched with disappear and longing at the thought of him. Instead, he glared at the wall.

It wasn't long before the door to his room was opened all the way. He jumped slightly at the loud creaking noise it made, and almost got up to hide but remember that he couldn't be seen.

He gasped when he seen the young man. He looked exactly like _him_. The same blonde hair, the same toxic green eyes, the same unforgettable eye brows. He clenched his fists in anger, but when he continued to stare at the familiar looking man, he felt his heart ache for him. He knew that this wasn't the same person from the Revolution, because that man had died so long ago, leaving Alfred to suffer alone with what his friend-or so he thought- had done to him.

He watched as the man came up to the window, were he sat in the chair by. This man even smelt like _him_. The scent of tea and books. He huffed and stood up, and whisped out of the room, wanting to be away from the man.

It wasn't until later that he seen the man again. He was cleaning in the living room, sweeping to be more specific, till he stepped on a certain floor board. He couldn't help but grimace as the man found his secret spot for hiding stuff. It had been much more sturdy and wouldn't come up when the house was first built, but over the years, the wood had aged and become weaker.

He watched the man pick up his and his ex friends box and carry it to his room. There, the man sat on the bed, and opened the box. Alfred didn't like that he was looking through it; it was important to him, he didn't want someone looking through it.

He finally decided to step in though, when he noticed that the man was about to grab the note. He slammed the lid down and glared at the man, who obviously couldn't see the look. He just looked around the room, wondering what had caused that. Finally the man spoke and it made Alfred's ghostly heart beat loudly in his ears.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" The English accent cut through the air. Alfred didn't respond. He was too shocked. Even the voice was the same. There was no denying it. This was _him_. But, but-

"Can you do something to show me that your here?" He asked. Alfred just stared into those green eyes, so many thoughts and memories racing through his head. Finally he left the room, the door creaking open as he did so.

~.~.~.~.~

Alfred stood, or rather floated, at the edge of the bed, watching as the man drifted off into sleep. His heart ached at the sight off him. He sighed sadly and floated to the side of the bed and whispered,

"Why? Why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends. I loved you..." He voice drifted off at the end as he muttered the words. He sat on the bed and ran his hand over the mans hair, the soft locks brushing against his hand.

Suddenly, the young man shot up, and looked rather frantically around the room. Alfred had jumped off the bed and back away, a little startled that he had suddenly moved. He had thought the man to be asleep, but apparently not. Had he felt Alfred's hand in his hair?

The man slowly layed back down, and fell into sleep. Alfred watched as his face relaxed and his breathing even out. All he could do now is watch him sleep with sad eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo, who could this mysterious person that Alfred is talking about, be? Actually it's no hard to figure out, so haha xD But what could have possibly happened to make Alfred like this, hmm? Guess that's for you to figure out :D Or just wait till in comes up in the story, if your lazy XD**

**Review, da? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~! Who's happy? :3**

* * *

_"Artie!" Alfred yelled, waving his hand furiously at his British friend. He knew that he could be in serious trouble for even talking to an English boy, even one who was in the British Empire Military, but Alfred didn't care. Even though he himself was a rebel and fought for the Americans, Arthur was his friend. He would never betray Arthur._

_"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Arthur, you git." Arthur grumbled, but smiled at the sight of his best friend. He got up from the tree he was sitting under and walked up to Alfred._

_"Oh don't be a stick in the mud, Artie! It's just a nickname." He gave his friend a hug, and kept an arm slung around the English-mans neck._

_"A rather annoying one, if you ask me. So what brings you out here so early in the morning? You usually sleep in." He removed the arm that was around his neck, and faced the American._

_"I wanted to see you of course! You're going out to battle tomorrow and I wanted to hang out with you before you left." At the mention of the next battle of the revolution, the mood darkened. _

_"Oh yes, that's right. Well, thank you for coming over. I expect you to also be there?" He already knew the answer of course, but he asked anyways._

_"Yeah.." He said simply. He looked at the ground, not wanting to catch the gaze if Arthur's sharp green eyes. Arthur took Alfred's hand a squeezed his friends hand reassuringly. He knew it hurt his friend to have to fight against him, and he wanted to make his friend feel better, but there wasn't much he could do. _

_Alfred looked at him a smiled, an ever so slight blush on his face, but he quickly looked away before Arthur could see it._

_"Hey Alfred." _

_"Yeah?"_

_"I wanted to give you a good luck present." Alfred looked back at him, with raised eyebrows._

_"Really? You don't have to.." Arthur smiled, and reached behind his neck and unclipped the necklace that had been hidden under his collared shirt. Once off, he put it on Alfred and clipped the back._

_"I know, but I wanted to. Your my best friend, and I wanted to give you something that meant a lot to me. And as I said, it's a good luck present." Alfred picked up the locket that hung from his neck. On the outside of the gold locket was Arthur's initials AEK (A/N: Arthur Emory Kirkland.) Alfred opened the locket and inside was a small folded note. Alfred took out the note and unfolded it._

_It simply read: I love you._

_"A-Arthur.." He looked up at his best friend. Arthur blushed and looked into those sky blue eyes._

_"Alfred..I-I have feelings for you." Alfred stared at Arthur's face. His heart raced at those words. He suddenly pulled his friend into a bone crushing hug, and fisted some of Arthur's blonde hair into his fist._

_"Alfred?" He slowly wrapped his arms around the American._

_"I l-love you too, Arthur. You don't know how long I've been wanting to tell you that..." Arthur squeezed Alfred tighter._

_"You have?" They pulled away, nervously facing each other._

_"Yeah." Alfred cupped Arthur's face and smiled a genuine smile, "Thanks, Artie. This means a lot." _

_"It's not a problem, love."_

Arthur blearly opened his eyes, sunlight invading his tired eyes. He groaned and rubbed them, then sat up.

"That was a weird dream..." He grumbled. He rubbed his hair and slid out of bed. Cold floor touched his feet and he shivered, "Blasted cold floor."

He went to the kitchen, making himself a much needed cup of tea. He couldn't help but think back to the dream. It had to be a coincidence that the person in his dream happened to have the same initials as he, and not to mention, the same looks. Maybe it had been an ancestor? Whatever it was, he had a strange feeling pitting in the bottom of his stomach.

Well, he might as well not worry himself over a silly dream. He had plenty of stuff to be doing today, anyways.

He was about to leave the kitchen to begin working on the living room again when suddenly something fell to the floor. He swiftly turned around and found his box of tea on the floor and the tea bags sprawled out.

Arthur stared for a few moments, before cautiously stepping forward and picking up his favorite tea. He placed it back in the cabinet and left the kitchen, a little weary that the tea might fly out again.

Fortunately it didn't, and Arthur was able to get back to cleaning. Everything seemed to be going well until a strange smell filled his nostrils. His head shot up. It had a slight burning smell, that made him rush to the kitchen, but nothing was there, he checked around the first floor frantically, then the second, were the smell was much stronger.

Down the hall, he seen the room were he had closed the door, was no open, with what looked like some grey smoke coming out. He rushed down the hall and into the room, but was greeted with the same old rotten wood smell, with a hint of gun powder.

Arthur blinked and looked around, wondering what had just happened. He could have sworn there was smoke of some sort. He even smelt it!

"Hello? If your in here, can you say something? I'm not here to hurt you in anyway. My name is Arthur." As soon as he said that, the door to the room slammed closed and the curtains rippled. Apparently the spirit didn't want to hear that.

"Arthur..." A male voice whispered in the room. Arthur jumped and looked around.

"What's your name?" He cautiously asked, walking around the old room, the wood floor groaning under his weight. The room was silent before he heard the some what familiar voice.

"Alfred." Was his only answer.

"Okay, Alfred. Can you show yourself to me?" He waited patiently looking around the room once more. Finally, in the chair by the window, he caught sight of a figure. Alfred sat, watching Arthur, many emotions swimming through his eyes. Arthur gasped when he got a full look at the spirit.

It was the same person from his dream.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooooh :D XD Oh the suspense! jkjk Soooo what do you think? ;D**

**Well, I don't have anything else to add D: But I ask you to review, pretty please with a cherry on top :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Arthur." The boy, or rather, young man, said again.

Arthur shivered and studied the transparent person. He could faintly see the blonde hair, one strand stubbornly sticking up. Green eyes traveling further down, he took in the uniform. It was a military uniform. A _very_ old one at that. It was like a long blue cloak, with red at the cuffs of the sleeves, and the strip that ran down his chest until it split just below what Arthur assumed where his belly button would that wasn't the only red he noticed on the uniform. Where his left lung was, there was a blotch of red, and a small hole in the uniform, as if he had been shot.

Arthur's eyes traveled back up to Alfred's eyes. Many emotions emerged themselves as they both stared into each other eyes. Love, pain, betrayal, lonely-ness, and longing. Those were the emotions that swirled in those endless blue eyes.

An odd sensation ran through Arthur's body, and suddenly he dropped to the floor as what seemed like a memory wrapped itself around his mind, rendering him unconscious.

_They held each others hands, tightly, sitting on the roof of Alfred's house, looking at the view of trees, and the faint buildings of the city. It was their special spot, and it seemed no one ever found them, even though they were clearly in plan site._

_"Hey, Arthur, why don't you just leave the Empire and come live with me? You can join our side, and stay with me. That way, we would never have to face each in battle." Alfred spoke, looking up at the sky._

_"I can't do that, Alfred," Arthur began, squeezing the Americans hand, "I would love to live with you, but- I just can't. They would hurt my family for betraying the Empire. Then they would come after you.." It became quite between the two, as they sat and thought._

_"We can travel out west then! They would never find us out there! And we could build a whole new house and live in peace." _

_"That sounds like a wonderful idea, love, but I'm afraid I still can't do that. Maybe after this blasted war is over, and everything wasn't at stake, okay?" He smiled at his love, then laid his head on the others shoulder._

_"So we can really do that after the war ends? Alright, then all we have to do is go to England at...Dispose of that horrid king! Then the war would be over, and you wouldn't have anything to worry about, and I would have you to myself." Alfred nuzzled against Arthur's hair. _

_"If only it could be that easy, poppit. If only." He chuckled at the thought of Alfred 'disposing' of the king, wearing a silly red cape, made out of the British uniform. _

_"Yeah..That would be great. Hey Artie?" He asked, leaning back up. The Brit sat up and looked into the endless blue eyes._

_"Yes?"_

_"When and if we die, do you think we'll be able to see each other again?" The sudden conversation change made Arthur blink at him for a moment. Why would he possibly be thinking about that?_

_"Why are you asking, love? What are you thinking?" He questioned looked back at the clouds._

_"I was just wondering. I don't want to leave this world if that means I won't be able to see you again. I would roam the Earth for hundreds of years, just to be able to see you if I have too! I can promise you that!" Arthur stared, slightly stunned, and a little flattered. His face reddened._

_"You lovable oaf, I'm not worth that much! And yes, we will see each other again, in the next life. I wouldn't want to be there without you." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Alfreds, gently and lovingly._

_"Forever.." Alfred whispered into the kiss._

Arthur cracked open his eye, the blurry world coming to view. When he could see clearly, he found that Alfred was standing, or rather, floating in front of him, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting down on his bed beside Arthur.

"W-what happened?" Arthur sat up, rubbing his head, which was now throbbing.

"You just dropped to the floor like a bad of potatoes! You had me worried for a second."

"Oh..Well, that's strange. And I had this really weird dream." Alfred looked at the other boy curiously.

"Really? What happened?" The Brits face turned red as he clearly remember the dream.

"Er..W-well..It was you and I..And we were, umm, holding hands." Arthur mumbled. It felt weird to be talking to someone that was practically a complete stranger, about a dream that involved that same stranger in it.

"Was there anymore?" Alfred pressed. Arthur looked at him, and could see the curiosity, and longing, lingering in his eyes.

"Well, y-you were talking about to someone, me I'm guessing, to come live w-with you. And something about getting rid of the king," He paused, and hurried to continue, "And then you brought up something about if we died, would be still be t-together..." Arthur whispered around the end of his explanation of the dream.

He looked up to see that Alfred was just staring, eyes slightly wide. He stayed like that for another moment before he closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"What? What is it?" It was Arthur's turn to press. Alfred just shook his head.

"I-it's nothing..." Alfred sat in silence, almost like he was sulking, which caused another weird feeling in Arthurs stomach. He reached his hand forward, wanting to pat his shoulder in a comforting way, but his hand went through the spirit. Arthur snatched his hand away at the cold feeling, that left his hand tingling, and shivered.

"You can't touch me, silly~." Alfred smiled a little, amused at Arthur's attempt.

"But how did you move me onto the bed if things just move through you?" The British boy asked, confused.

"Well, if I concentrate enough, then I can make myself become solid. So far I can make my arms solid, and that's about it."

"Oh, I see. I-" Arthur was suddenly cut off by a loud banging sound at the front door. What could anybody possibly want? He slowly got up from Alfred's bed and crossed the room, looking back at Alfred, who followed him.

"Don't keep your guest waiting, Artie." Alfred smiled, and Arthur scowled at the nickname, which made Alfred laugh.

"Of course." Arthur made his way down stares, and to the double doors, opening them to reveal a somewhat tall, long blonde haired man.

"Ah~ _bonjour!_ Welcome to Westmill!" The man exclaimed, joyfully, a thick French accent coming from him. Arthur groaned inwardly. _A bloody French frog! Their everywhere!_

* * *

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter 4 times! FOUR TIMES! D: Every time I wrote it, I didn't like it, but I ended up sticking with this chapter, cause I was tired of rewriting it XD But yay! I updated 2 days in a row! So proud of myself o3o **

**It's so frustrating to write the dialog for Alfred! For one, I'm not sure if I want him to be nice to Arthur, or not (You'll find out later why ;D) and then I don't know how they talked back then, but I tried not to use slang :D So yaaay! XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur didn't like the man, that was supposedly his neighbor. He was French. Which made him a frog.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy! I live about a mile from your house, and I noticed that you moved into this old house." The French man greeted. He attempted to lean in a give a kiss to both cheeks like he normally did with other people, but Arthur backed up and shoved the man away, as gently as he could manage.

"Oh, er, good day to you . I am Arthur Kirkland. May I ask why you are visiting me?" It was absolutely painful to be so polite to the man. He felt like he already knew the man just by looking at his Frenchie face. He could practically see the man undressing him with his eyes, and it made Arthur want to punch him in the face, but seeing as he was a gentlemen, he would be polite to his neighbor.

"It's nice to meet you Arthur. Please call me Francis. Or even big brother, if you want, _mon cheri_." He paused and smiled a toothy grin at Arthur. From behind Arthur, he could hear Alfred snicker at Arthur's misery. "What kind of neighbor would I be if I didn't come to welcome my new neighbor, hmm?"

"A pleasure." He studied the man before continuing, "Big brother?" He scoffed, "Like hell I would call a complete stranger that. I appreciate the fact that you wish to welcome me, but I am very busy right now, and I wish to get back to work. I have oh so much stuff to do." Arthur thought that that would rid him of the man, but unfortunately that made him want to stay.

"Oh! I could help you, _mon cheri~!_ This house needs an awful lot of work and surely you can't do all that work by yourself, oui?"

"What? Oh no I really don't I-" Francis waved him off.

"Oh I insist. It's my way of welcoming people." The French man smiled, and raised an eyebrow. Arthur sighed in defeat and stepped aside to let the man in.

"I'm only letting you help because I know you won't leave me alone until I do."

"Ah, _merci~!_ Trust me, I can make this house look brand new when I'm finished~."

"Now who said you'd be helping me with the whole thing? I'll only need help with a few things. Besides, you'll just make it look all French, it'll look worse than it does now." Arthur crossed his arms, and Francis pouted.

"That's cruel, Arthur! Besides, we have exquisite taste in home design and fashion!"

"'Exquisite taste' he says," Arthur grumbled, leading the annoying neighbor into the kitchen, "Well, since you are helping, would you like something to drink? I have water and tea. I still have to go grocery shopping. Not to mention, get some appliances for the kitchen."

"Water would be fine, thank you." Francis sat down at the small table in the kitchen, and watched with interest as the Brit moved around the kitchen, getting two glasses and filling them with water. Francis couldn't help but think that the man was not bad looking. Not in the least. Even his monstrous eye brows are cute.

"What are you staring at?" Arthur asked, furrowing his eye brows, which made Francis giggle.

"Oh nothing really, _mon ami~_. Just...Admiring your...Eyebrows." A howell of laughter erupted from Alfred, who Arthur had forgotten all about. The curtains over the kitchen windows rippled as Alfred laughed, which slightly freaked out Francis.

"My eye brows are NOT that big!" Arthur yelled, talking to both Francis and the ghost. Francis stiffled a laugh, but Alfred continued, until he couldn't laugh anymore. Arthur grumbled something incoherent, and shoved the glass of water into Francis's hand.

Arthur sat at the table, glaring at nothing in particular, sipping his glass of water. "Arthur, I wasn't saying your eyebrows were big. I was simply saying that I liked them."

"Psst, I could practically hear the 'my God there so bloody huge!' the way you said it!" Arthur flustered. Francis simply laughed, taking a swing of his water.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Francis asked, looking around the old kitchen. It desperately needed to be remodeled.

"Well...I need to restore a lot of things. I don't want to change anything, just fix it to what it originally looked like. I'd like to start washing the walls first, before we paint them, then we can move in the furniture." Arthur faintly thought of the spirit that resides in the house as he spoke. He was sure Alfred wouldn't appreciate him changing around his house. Plus, Arthur didn't want to change it. It was one reason he bought the house. He liked the old thing.

"Aw, no remodeling?" Francis pouted.

"No. I like it's original style. It'll look new enough when the appliances and electronics get here anyways. That's all that's changing."

Alfred smiled at what he was hearing. He liked that Arthur wasn't going to change his house.

"Whatever you want, Arthur." Francis smirked.

~.~.~.~.~

They had made a lot of progress, considering that Francis had tried to grope Arthur many times, which in turne seemed to make Alfred mad, and would knock over bucket of soapy water, or maybe push Francis.

But they made it through, and thankfully Francis went home, a little freaked out that things kept happening.

Arthur now sat on his comfy bed, buttoning up the top of his pajama shirt, yawning. He didn't notice the American float into his room until the spirit spoke, making Arthur squeak.

"You really don't like that guy, do you?" The spirit asked casually. Arthur looked up at the ghost and smirked.

"Of course I do!" He said sarcastically. "Not. He was bloody annoying! I had to keep looking over my shoulder just to make sure he wasn't trying to make a move on me!" Alfred snickered and sat beside Arthur on the bed, kicking his legs. Arthur watched him curiously.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?" Alfred looked at Arthur, stopping his legs. His eyes glinted with what Arthur took as affection, which made him confused, but obviously not his heart, as it sped up, thumping loudly in his chest.

"Never mind..." His face felt extremely hot, suddenly, and he couldn't ask the question that had been floating around in his mind.

"Aw, come on! Tell me, please?" Alfred pouted, leaning closer. Alfred had to admit that it was nice to be close to the Brit. Even after what had happened, so, so long ago, his was happy to be near his friend. His lover.

"W-well..." Arthur sucked in a deep breath, getting a feeling that what he was about to ask, might not be wise. "Alfred, what happened to you? What was I to you?"

Alfred stared at him in silence, the room slowly dropping in temperature. A hint of resentment flashed through Alfred's eyes before he could stop it.

"It was because of you..."

* * *

**A/N: Ah snap! Cliffhanger! :D I'm such an ass XD Haha. I originally wasn't planning on updating today, but I was suuuuper excited about this chapter (Cause of the end :D) and I was like, "oidnfqejifbqdjf UPDATING TODAAAAAY!" XD Well that, and I didn't go to school today, and I was bored :)**

**Oh, please excuse any mistakes I may have made in this chapter, and last chapter :D**

**Review please! Your reviews is my writing fuel o3o  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"It was because of you..." Alfred whispered, the room suddenly colder. Goose bumps appeared on the Brits arms, but he ignored it as a dreadful feeling pooled in the bottom of his stomach.

"What? M-me?" He stuttered, voice also hushed. He stared at Alfred in disbelief, not fulling taking in what he was hearing. Alfred simply sat there, staring at the wall. After figuring that Alfred wasn't going to say anything else, Arthur spoke again, "I-I don't understand.."

"What is there not to understand, Arthur? It's clear enough as it is! It was because of you!" Alfred shouted, causing Arthur to flinch and cower a bit, trying to make himself seem small. Whatever happened to Alfred- whatever _he_ did to Alfred obviously still haunted the American boy.

Alfred raised a hand to his chest and gengerly pressed his hand to the bullet wound. He winced slightly, as if it still hurt him to do so.

"It always hurts this time of year...But now it hurts more now that your here.." Alfred said solemly. Arthur thought of the date, which was the 3rd of July. Was Alfred killed around this time?

"Alfred..." The boy looked at him, tears brimming in his eyes. Arthur attempted to put his hand over Alfreds, but once again forgot he couldn't, so instead he scooted a little closer. "Tell me what happened." A hard look washed over Alfred's face before he changed it, to that of what looked like an older person remembering his childhood, but instead of happy memories, it was only filled with disappear and war.

"I'll start at the beginning. I still remember the day I meet Arthur-you- clearly, on the battle field..."

_Blood covered the ground in patches every where. Bodies littered around like a childs doll. The battle was still raging as Alfred moved through the people. This was his first battle, and it had rattled him to the core, and he had puked when he seen people just being slaughtered like animals. Just seeing the destruction was horrible._

_He had tried to avoid fighting, even though that was what he was here for, to fight for his freedom, but obviously he wouldn't survive like that. Alfred was already wounded from one of the red coats, slicing his arm with the sword__ that the man had, with some hesitation, shot the man down, the moved forward._

_Alfred made it to the edge of the field, before he paused to catch his breath, the stench of blood filling his nostrils. It wasn't till he was about to turn around he return, hoping to find one of his friends, that he was shoved to the ground, a heavy boot planted on his chest, and a bayonet pointed at his face._

_"Any last words, dirty colonist?" A voice filled his eyes, the accent filling him with terror even before the weapon. An English accent. He looked up with fear full eyes to see a blonde headed young man. He had beautiful forest green eyes, and huge eye brows. But he wasn't paying attention to that. He could only stare into the green orbs, the seemed to put him into a trance_

_Alfred's heart sped up as he continued to stare at the red coat, but not from fear, but from something else. Something that he couldn't quite place. _

_The weapon that was pointed at him lowered a little as the English man also stared. The foot moved away from his chest, thankfully, and Alfred took a deep breath. He stood up, not even bothering to dust the dirt from his blue coat, only staring into the young mans eyes. Alfred cracked a slight smile._

_"I must be pretty damn lucky to have you back down." The other snorted, and narrowed his eyes slightly._

_"You better be bloody happy that I didn't kill you on the spot." With that, the Brit ran off, back into the battle. Alfred called out to him, telling him to wait, but he just ignored him._

_Why had the boy spared him?_

_~Next Day~_

_Alfred sat in a small tea house, sipping a glass of water. He refused to drink the tea, not only because it was from Great Britain, but also the fact that it tasted like shit. _

_He didn't know why he went to a tea house in the first place. He could have went to the river to get some water, or the creak. Maybe it was the peaceful atmosphere the small building gave off. It gave him a break and time to relax before he had to prepare for the next battle. _

_The next battle in which he hoped to see the young British man from yesterday. He was interested in him, seeing that the man had sparred his life, when he could have easily killed Alfred. He had the feeling that if he were any other person, he wouldn't be alive right now._

_Alfred's train of thought was cut short when the door opened, and a rather short young man walked in. Alfred's eyes widened as he recognized who it was._

_The same boy from yesterday. _

_It seemed at that moment that the Brit recognized him also, and turned on his heels and walked out the door. Alfred jumped from his spot and out the door like lightening chasing after the Brit, who had also broke out into a run. _

_Alfred chased the English man till the were deep into the forest, when he finally grabbed a hold of the others wrist._

_"Hey!" He said, then tried to catch his breath real quick. "Why did you run?" The other was also panting from running so much._

_"Isn't it obvious? We're on different sides, git!" The other said angerily. Alfred simply shrugged and smiled. Normally he would have dragged a red coat to some one else that would deal with him, but he didn't do it for this one Didn't want to._

_"So? Besides, I wanted to, er, thank you, for, you know, not shooting me yesterday. Any other person would have. So thanks." The other stared at him like he was crazy. He couldn't quite comprehend that a rebel colonist was talking to him so easily, even if he had sparred him._

_"Wha-? Thanking me? The only reason I didn't kill you was because you are so young, and I just couldn't pull the trigger." He lied. His eyes flickered away just for a moment, before coming back in contact with the blue eyes. What he said was partially true, but he also had this strange feeling come over him when he had looked into the young soldiers eyes. _

_"Well whatever the reason, I still want to thank you. It's not everyday that someone is left alive in war." He smiled and finally let go of the wrist that he had forgotten that he was holding. "I'm Alfred, by the way. Alfred F. Jones." He held out his other regarded it carefully, before reluctantly taking it, shaking in a firm grip._

_"I'm Arthur Kirkland." They released hands and stood there awkwardly. It felt weird to both of them to be talking to each other when they were suppose to be enemies, but neither of them cared._

_"So, it's nice to see you not wearing that red coat. It gives you a whole other view." Alfred said looking over Arthur's clothes. He was wearing a pair of black pants, with polished black shoes. A button down shirt was covered by a sleeve less vest and to top it all off was a neat bow tie._

_"Er, thanks, I suppose." Arthur murmured, a little embarrassed. He himself looked over Alfred, also liking the laid back clothes. He was wearing a pair of dirty cut off pants, that were a little tattered at the end, and a pair of ratty looking boots, that were partially untied. He also had on a button down shirt, but was not buttoned all the way up, revealing a toned chest. The sleeves were rolled up, showing the muscle-y arm that was kissed by the sun. _

_Arthur noticed a bit of red on the shirt, that he assumed was blood. He furrowed his eyebrows._

_"What happened to your arm?" He asked, not that he was worried or anything. Of course not. He was just curious._

_"Oh this? Just a cut. It'll heal in a couple of days." He said nonchalantly. He had to admit, it did hurt quite a bit, especially from all the movement, but it's nothing he can't handle._

_"Well, let me put some ointment and wrap it up. Wouldn't want to get a nasty infection." Arthur murmured, not making eye contact with the American._

_"You...Want to dress it? Wow, that's nice of you. Thanks!" Alfred plopped down on the ground and Arthur followed suit, pulling out a small thing of gauze and a small container of ointment from his pockets. _

_Alfred unbuttoned his shirt all the way and slid it off his shoulder, revealing the cut on his arm. Alfred had attempted to clean it out himself, but decided he should be worrying about more important stuff, so he had patched it up, but ended up taking it off later._

_Arthur rubbed the ointment onto the cut, which stung like no other, but Alfred wouldn't let Arthur know that it hurt. Arthur then wrapped it up, carefully, making sure to be gentle. Once finished he pulled away, smiling slightly at his handie work._

_"Thanks! It's feeling better already~." Arthur rolled his eyes, lips twitching into a slight smile. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was beginning to enjoy the Americans company, even if they had just officially met only moments ago. He couldn't help to be drawn to the man._

_"Well, good. Just be glad that I was nice enough to even fix it up for you." He tried to cover up his embarrassment._

_"I know you would have anyways. You can't resist these eyes." Arthur looked up in time to see Alfred giving him the 'puppy dog' look. He smiled and rolled his eyes again._

_"Whatever you say, git."_

"That was the first day we actually talked. I had actually grown attached to him-you- in just that short span of time, and I had begun searching for you everyday." Alfred cracked a small smile, but disappeared as quickly as it had come, making Arthur wonder if he had actually saw it.

"Wow..." Was all Arthur could say. For one, he didn't know exactly _what_ to say either.

"Hmm...Anyways, it wasn't long until we became best friends, then to being lovers..."

* * *

**A/N: Well I stopped the chapter in a crappy spot, sorry :/ I wanted to save the next flash back for the next chapter :D **

**I wanted to set up the flashbacks/memory/whatever you call it, like they were back in that time, instead of just in Alfred's point of view. I though it would be easier to see how they both became friends/lovers and what not. But sorry if it doesn't, ya know make since, since it IS Alfred talking about it. I just thought it would be better like that. :)**

**Well, review please :D 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Yaoi (My attempt at it at least)**

* * *

"It wasn't long after that, that we became best friends...Then lovers. But even when things was so perfect, for the most part, things started going down hill fast. I started noticing a change in you when you came back from thing with your general."

_"Artie! Your back!" Alfred exclaimed joyfully running to his lover that stood in Alfreds doorway. He hugged the other with a bone crushing grip and buried his face in Arthur's shoulder. Arthur gasped at the force of the hug. He hugged back slightly then pushed the American away._

_"Your going to break my ribs one day if you keep hugging me like that." Arthur scolded, stepping into the large house, closing the door behind him. He dropped his small sack of clothes and bayonet on the couch where he usually left his things and followed Alfred into the kitchen._

_"I can't help it! I miss you so much that when I see you, I get excited and I just can't contain it." He looked back at the green eyed man and smiled. Arthur's chest tightened painfully as he smiled back. The words of the general ran through his head, swriling around madly, making his head throb unpleasantly._

_"Well, I suppose I can forgive you, but if you do break my ribs, then I'll kick your ass." Alfred smirked._

_"Fair enough. But, I know you won't go through with it. You could never hurt me." Alfred turned back to his lover and kissed him on the lips before handing him his pipping hot cup of tea._

_"Y-yeah.." Arthur had to concentrate hard to keep the tears from coming up. _

_"What's wrong, Artie? You seem upset." Alfred suddenly asked. Arthur cursed to himself. Why was it now of all times that Alfred could read the atmosphere? Damn._

_"W-what? Oh nothing. Everything is fine, love. I was just thinking." He lied smoothly. He hated to lie to the other, but it's not like he could tell Alfred what was running through his head._

_"Are you sure?" Alfred furrowed his eye brows and watched closely as Arthur regarded him._

_"Yes, I'm positive." He attempted to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. Alfred sighed and leaned to Arthur and kissed him on the forehead, wrapping his arms around the smaller man._

_"Well, I want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what." Alfred whispered, hot breath brushing against Arthurs neck, making Arthur shiver._

_"I know..." Alfred pulled away and smiled widely._

_"I know what will cheer you up!" He jumped up from the chair and took a hold of Arthurs hand. The older of the two blinked wondering what was running through Alfreds mind._

_"What?" _

_"Just come with me!" Alfred pulled Arthur along, all the way up to Alfreds room. Once there, Alfred shut the door and led Arthur to the bed, were they both sat down._

_"What's up here that will cheer me up, Alfred?" Arthur asked, confused. He didn't see anything that could possibly make him feel any better. Then again, nothing could make him feel any less like shit at this moment, unless he didn't have to go through with his orders...His orders.._

_"It's not what's up here that will cheer you up silly. It's what I'll do up here that wil make you feel better~!" Alfred took Arthur's hands and kissed them softly. Arthur's face turned bright red as he got what Alfred was talking about._

_"A-Alfred? I, are we even r-ready? I don't thi-" Alfred held a finger to Arthurs lips._

_"Shh. Don't doubt. I wanted...I wanted to show how much I love you." Alfred whispered took a deep breath. His heart was beating erratically now as he gazed into Alfreds love filled eyes._

_He didn't say anything, just leaned up and touched his lips to Alfred's. He didn't trust his voice, so he just used actions, showing that he loved Alfred too. _

_Alfred cupped Arthur's cheeks and kissed the other deeply, and passionatly. He was nervous and excited all in once, which made all his movements jerky. He tried to calm himself as best as he could as he let his hands travel down Arthur's small body. _

_Alfred squeezed Arthur's slim hips, causing the other to jump slightly. Alfred broke the kiss and laughed a bit._

_"So I found your tickalish spot." He grinned. Arthur smiled a bit and nodded._

_"If you so much as try and tickle me, you will regret it!" He tried to seem threatening, but obviously, it didn't phase Alfred, who simply laughed. "Whatever you say, love."_

_Alfred gentle pushed Arthur to lay on the bed, then climbed over top of him. The two stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever before Alfred slowly undressed Arthur, watching to see if the other was at all uncomfortable._

_Arthur's heart raced like a horse when he felt his clothes being taken off. The cool air that hit his now bare chest sent a jolt through him, and when he watched Alfred taking off the clothes while watching to make sure he was okay with it, made a strange warm feeling fill his body._

_Alfred left butterfly kisses, starting from Arthur's jaw and slowly traveling downward. The kisses continued until he reacher Arthur's stomach. Alfred's hand went to Arthur's pants and rubbed the growing erection through the fabric. A moan erupted from Arthur and Alfred smiled, glad that Arthur seemed to be enjoying himself._

_He unbuttoned the pants and slowly took them off, throwing them somewhere to the floor. Alfred leaned back down and continued his trail of his kissing until he reached the errect organ. Alfred looked at Arthur's flushed face. Arthur nodded slowly, the closed his eyes._

_Alfred kissed the tip of the head, then swirled his tongue around the slit. Arthur gasped at this, clutching onto some of Alfred's hair. Arthur couldn't descirbe the feeling that was electrifing his body. He's never felt something like this before. There had been times when he pleasured himself, but never anyone also. It felt...Just wonderful._

_Alfred moaned himself as he engulfed all of Arthur's cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue then slowly began bobbing his head, picking up speed after a few minutes. _

_A warm, coiling feeling began in Arthur's stomach as he was sucked off, and it began to ge to the point were he couldn't stand it._

_"A-Alfred! I'm g-going to-" He came into Alfred's willing mouth hard. Alfred sputtered a bit but swallowed Arthur's seed egarly. When Alfred pulled away, Arthur looked at him apologetically._

_"Sorry.." Alfred simply smiled, and gave him a kiss. It was weird for Arthur to be tasting himself on Alfred's lips._

_"It's alright, Artie." Alfred said as he pulled away. "I'm happy with anything you do." Arthur stared into the endless blue eyes. His heart twisted painfully._

_Suddenly, Arthur felt fingers prodding at his entrance and he gasped. He sat up a little to see what Alfred was doing._

_"I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" Alfred asked, looking a little worried. _

_"No, no. I was just...Wondering." Arthur was blushing furiously at this point. He laid back down and closed his eyes. He faintly heard as Alfred said he was going to stretch him when he got his fingers wet with saliva. He was so nervous that he wasn't paying much attention until he felt something push into him._

_Alfred pushed a finger inside of the young Englishman, watching carefully at the expressions he was making. Alfred would stop right away when Arthur decided he didn't want it. He wasn't going to force himself onto the man._

_"This is going to hurt a bit.." Alfred murmured, leaning in to kiss Arthur. When Alfred thought Arthur was ready, he stuck in another finger and slowly began thrusting them, then scissoring. At this, Arthur clenched his eyes shut and groaned._

_"I-I'm fine. Continue." Arthur said, panting slightly. _

_When Arthur was finally stretched, Alfred pulled out his fingers, and began spitting on his hands to slick up his cock._

_"I don't have anything that will ease the pain except for my saliva." _

_"It's fine." Arthur grabbed onto Alfred's shoulders, as the American began to push in. He pushed past the ring of muscle and paused to let Arthur adjust to the object in side of him. When he nodded, Alfred continued until he was balls deep inside the other. He moaned at the feeling of Arthur's tight heat surrounding his cock, almost making him cum right then, but he held it in. _

_The thrusts were slow and easy at first before they began speeding up. Arthur dug his nails into Alfred's shoulder and ground his teeth together at the pain. Alfred was hopping the Arthur was enjoying this, because it didn't seem like he was. _

_A sudden scream of pleasure erupted from Arthur as his prostate was hit. The pain immediately washed away as the warm feeling settled in him as Alfred pounded into him. _

_Alfred smiled as he found the special spot. He angled himself to that spot and began thrusting harder, hitting Arthur's prostate straight on._

_Arthur was already rock hard again, despite having just released a load a few minutes ago. His cock throbbed almost painfully, begging for attention._

_"A-Alfred! O-ooh, can y-you-?" Alfred seemed to get what Arthur was wanting before he even finished the sentence. Alfred grabbed Arthur's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. It wasn't very long after that, that Arthur came again, this time into Alfred's hand, who licked the cum off his hand._

_"I c-can't hold it a-anymore!" Alfred stuttered, his thrusts becoming erratic and uneven. With one last thrust, he buried himself as far as he could go and came deeply into Arthur, moaning as he did so._

_"I l-love you, Arthur." Alfred whispered, pulling out, which made a plopping sound, and falling down on the bed beside Arthur, panting. He pulled Arthur to his chest and kissed him sensually._

_"I love you too, Alfred, my love." Arthur whispered back, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist, ignoring the sticky feeling of cum. They both fell into a blissful sleep, neither of them knowing what awaited the next day. At least, not Alfred._

_Alfred opened his eyes to the sun shinning into his room. He smiled to himself, thinking it was going to be a great day. He stretched and turned over, expecting to find Arthur, but only found an empty bed. He frowned slightly, wondering where the other had gone, but decided not to worry about it._

_Alfred sat up and stretched again. His muscles were sore from last night, and he could only imagine how sore Arthur must be. He would make it up to him for being a little rough. Maybe he could take Arthur out to his special spot out in the woods and have a small picnic next week when they might have some free time. _

_He wished he could do it today, but he had business with one of the generals today, planning out the next battle. Alfred was a little upset, because he wanted to spend the day with Arthur, but, Arthur was going to be there that night too, so that was okay._

_Alfred slid out of bed and went to his closet, pulling out his blue and red military uniform. He had great pride wearing the uniform and showing that he was a patriot. It made him feel like he was strong in some ways. Alfred didn't know why, but it did. _

_Once the uniform was on, he was about to head to the door to find Arthur, but the door opened, revealing just the person he was about to go find._

_"Oh! Hi Artie! Good morning! I was wondering where you were." He smiled and was about to step forward to give his love a hug when he noticed the bayonet in Arthur's hand. He trusted Arthur with all his heart, but seeing it suddenly gave him an uneasy feeling. He tried to shake it away, but the uneasy feeling only intensified._

_"Arthur?" Alfred blinked. He then noticed that Arthur was also in his military uniform, Normally this also wouldn't bother him, but once again, it did._

_"I'm so, so sorry, Alfred. I couldn't let them do it. I have to protect you and my family, even if it ends like this. I'm so very sorry, love." Arthur lifted the gun and pointed it straight at Alfred who only stared, wide eyed._

_"A-Arthur? What are you d-doing? I-" He was suddenly cut off when the gun was fired and the bullet shot through his chest. Blood immediately poured from the fatal wound as Alfred's legs buckled underneath him. He fell to the floor, on his back as he gasped like a fish for air._

_Arthur came into his line of vision that was rapidly fading. Tears dripped onto his face as Arthur cried. Even though he was betrayed by his friend, lover, he still wanted to comfort him, but when he tried to speak, a gargling noise came out._

_"I love you...I love you so much. I'm sorry I had to do this.." Arthur kept repeating. Alfred faintly felt Arthur grab his wrist, but his mind was else where. His whole life flashed before his eyes from being raised, to battling, to meeting Arthur, then to the special memory of the night before. He felt a tear run across his cheek and he knew it was his._

_"W-why...?" He finally managed before everything went black._

* * *

__**A/N: D': Alfieeeeeeeeeeee!  
**

**Sorry about not updating for a couple days. I've been busy ^^ I would have had this chapter written and updated yesterday but yesterday was prom :D I had to get ready :3  
**

**Crappy attempt at lemon, I know XD Don't judge me! I'll get better, I promise!  
**

**Review? :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like Arthur's heart had just...Stopped. As soon as Alfred had gotten to the part where his lover-he himself- had shot Alfred, his heart just..Plummeted.

"I-I-w-what?" When he looked at Alfred, just the expression on his face, made Arthur's hurt clench painfully. He couldn't have possibly done that. There was no way! He would never kill anyone. Ever.

"A-Alfred. I-" He began, but the other just cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"I still don't know why to this day why you did it. I want to know...But at the same time I don't. It's the same about being around you, too." He glanced at Arthur, who was watching intently, but with a slightly confused expression. Alfred continued on.

"When you frist bought the house, and came in, I was overwhelmed with hatred, but also curiosity. Not to mention shocked, to say the least. It was..Refreshing to see your face again. You look exactly the same as you did all those years ago, except with different clothes.

"After the first night you were here, I couldn't decide if I still resented you. When I see you, i still have the fluttery feeling like I did back when I was still alive...It's just...I-" Alfred put his hands to his face and sat very still. Arthur looked at his hands as if they were the most amazing thing in the world.

To be honest, he was at a loss of words, again. He didn't know how to handle the situation, and it frustrated him. It was obvious that Alfred was hurting, not from physical pain, but the emotional pain. He was still hurt from being murdered by his lover all those years ago, and with Arthur being here, it probably wasn't helping the situation.

"Heh, but you know what's funny, Arthur?" Arthur jerked his head up at being addressed.

"What?"

"You said that we will see each other again, however it may be, and here we are, seeing each other again, just like you said." He smiled a bit.

"How ironic..." Which it definitely was. They sat in silence once again, the only noise was Arthur's breathing and the birds outside.

Arthur decided he wanted to help Alfred. It was the least he could do, especially for what he did, even if he didn't remember it himself. Besides, the American was probably sick of this house. He'd been in it for over 200 years.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to help you." Alfred looked at him with wide eyes, and blinked.

"What? How? And with what?"

"To leave this house. To move on. I'm sure your tired of it here, and well..." He didn't finish his sentence. Alfred was staring at him with a teary expression, but also a bit joyful.

"You..Would do that for me? Oh Arthur! That would be amazing! Thank you!" Alfred attempted to hug him, but went through Arthur, but he got the memo.

"There's no need to thank me, Alfred. I just...You need to move on, you deserve to finally rest without having all these negative emotions around you." Alfred just grinned, ear to ear. As soon as the words had left Arthur's mouth, his mood had shot through the sky. He desperately wanted to leave for decades, but couldn't. He just couldn't move on, no matter what he did.

"You don't know how much this means to me...But, what about you?" Alfred asked.

"About me? What do you mean?"

"Well, are you going to stay in the house?"

"Most likely. I mean, I don't think I would leave after all the work I've put in to fixing it up. Besides, I find it very interesting that I used to be in this same house. It explains why I always feel so nostalgic." Alfred simply nodded.

"I'll miss you." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"M-miss me?" He stuttered. He had to admit that he wasn't expecting to hear those words from Alfred. After hearing the story of what happened, he thought that Alfred would just start yelling at him, or something of the sort, but he only sat and acted as if it didn't matter all that much. Arthur felt terrible because of that. "Even after..Everything I did?"

"Yeah...I know it's strange, but you must have had an important reason to have..Killed me." His eyes turned a little cold before he smiled a bit to cover it up.

"..I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, Arthur. I forgive you." He smiled a bright, genuine smile.

~*That night*~

_Arthur watched in horror as the body of his lover crumpled from the ground. The threw the bayonet to the floor and ran to his lover, hover over his face, tears falling from his eyes and onto Alfred's pale face._

_"I love you...I love you so much. I'm sorry I had to do this.." Arthur kept repeating. He didn't know what to tell him. He had shot him. _Shot_ Alfred! His best friend, his lover!_

_Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and held it to his chest as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. He watched as the life drained out of Alfred. Watched as his once vibrant blue eyes turn dull._

_"W-why?" Alfred asked before his heart faltered. Arthur cried harder, feeling like something pieced his heart as Alfred died. _

_What had he done?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why? _

_Why couldn't he have gone with Alfred's plan to move out west? Even if it were unexplored territory. He could have taken his family with him! That way there was no way the British could have gotten to them...Why?_

_"A-Alfred..Alfred, I'm so sorry. Please...P-please! I'M SORRY!" Arthur sobbed to the early morning air. "Come back to me...I didn't want to d-do it. I'm sorry...Sorry.." _

_Arthur sobbed for hours on end, not moving from the spot he sat, his hands clutching Alfred as he cried himself hoarse into Alfred's unmoving chest. At one point, he ran out of tears and heaved for a while until it was silent in the room._

_He sat up and stared with blank eyes at Alfred. The American boys eyes were still open, but unseeing. He leaned his hand closer and closed the once ocean blue eyes._

_Arthur slowly stood up, knees shaking under his weight. He needed to bury Alfred. Just the thought of it almost made him fall back to the ground, but he didn't Alfred deserved to have a respectful burial, even if it were only Arthur attending._

_He made his journey to the basement where Alfred kept his extra wood and tools. He carried the planks of wood, a hammer, and nails outside, where he began building a coffin. _

_When he finished, the sun was high in the sky. The sun was beating unbearably in his back, but he ignored it as he went back to the basement for a shovel. Back outside, he went to the shady oak tree and began digging a whole. Once the whole was dug out, he placed pushed the coffin into the whole and adjusted it till it was straightened, then climbed out of the hole._

_By the end of this process, his hands were blistered, but that to, he ignored. He went back into he house and back to the room where Alfred's body lay. He chocked back a sob and picked up the body. He carried the body his his lover slowly all the way to the coffin outside, where he placed Alfred carefully and gently._

_"I love you Alfred. Forever and Always." He kissed the top of Alfred's head, the his already cold lips, before covering the coffin with the wooden lid, nailing it down. He climbed out of the grave and slowly shoveled the dirt into the grave, beginning to sob again as he did so. _

_He was burying his heart along with Alfred in the grave. He knew that he could never love anyone else. Not after Alfred. The love of his life._

* * *

**A/N: The last part is Arthur's dream, in case you don't know. He's dreaming about a memory (Obviously) You'll soon find out why Arthur killed Alfred, and how Alfred is going to move on :D **

**I really don't have any other news...Other than the fact that at school, this one girl in my science class was talking to my teacher, and he wasn't listening, so she was like, "HEY EYEBROWS!" (He has really big eyebrows XD) and I thought, 'siedfhipfbvgipevbpeifv IGGY!' XD Haha, yeah that's my news XD  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm alive! XD I finally updated~ But unfortunately, it's a crappy chapter. Sorry XD**

* * *

Arthur woke up with tears streaming down his face. His heart beat painfully in his chest and his whole body felt like dream had finished Alfred's memory, with a memory of what Arthur done after that.

With a shaky sigh, and tears still falling, he forced himself to sit up. It was oddly silent in the house. No creaking of the old walls and floors. Not the hum of the appliances downstairs. Not even the birds from outside.

Arthur looked at the clock, noting that it was only 8 in the morning. He carefully slid out of bed and walked to the door. He desperetly needed a cup of tea to calm his nerves. He reached the kitchen and almost yelped when he saw Alfred sitting at the table, watching him. He clutched his chest at his still racing heart and sighed.

"You scared me." Arthur chuckled a little. He swiftly walked into the kitchen, grabbed his favorite coffee mug. He got a kettle and filled it with water, setting it on the stove, which he turned on and went to sit at the table across from Alfred.

"Sorry," He said shortly. He looked a bit stressed when Arthur studied him. "I you were crying and screaming in your sleep last night. Are you okay?" Arthur let a shaky breath,

"N-no. I had this memory last night. It b-basically continued what happened after you w-were k-killed." His eyes prickled when flashes of his dreams came to mind. He didn't want to talk about it, but he felt Alfred should at least know.

When Alfred didn't say anything, he continued, "The me from your time sobbed for a while. Then he- I- built a c-coffin, and dug a hole, by the tree," Another shaky breath, "T-then I got you and p-put you in the c-coffin... When I did, I said, 'I love you Alfred. Forever and Always.'"

He folded his arms on the table and buried his face in it, shaking. It almost felt like he was having the dream all over again, but when he thought of Alfred, he couldn't imagine what he was feeling, especially if Arthur was feeling like this after the dream.

Before Alfred could say something, the screaming of the kettle sounded, and Arthur slowly got up to remove it from the heat. He poured the boiling water into the mug and grabbed a tea bag and placed it in the steaming water.

After sitting back down, he watched the water in the cup become a red color, which made him almost push the tea away. He was tired of seeing red.

Whatever Alfred was about to say, he changed his mind. They both simply sat in silence. Arthur fidgeted while taking little sips of his hot tea. It was extremely awkward being around the American, and he wished he hadn't brought up his dream.

"So, I'm going to go to the library, and research on how to let you pass on." Alfred's eyes lit up at that.

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't know if I'll be able to find anything that will help, but I'm going to try my best."

~*Time Skip*~

The Westmill library was considerably small, by Arthur's standards. It couldn't have been any bigger than his living room and kitchen put together, but in some ways he supposed it was a decent size.

When he had gotten to there library, he went straight to the card catologe and searched for any books regarded spirits. He found the book next in the library and didn't hesitate to sit down and begin reading. He was thankful that he could speed read. It does come in handy.

He was half way through the book when he began losing hope. He flipped through the pages, getting impatient, until one particular page caught his eye. He flipped back to it and stared at the title of the chapter.

'Ghost Rescue'

He couldn't help but snort a little at the name of it, but read it anyways. He quickly read it and smiled to himself once he finished. He knew what to do.

When Arthur got home, he rushed inside, and to his room where he kept the small box he found a couple days ago. He would be needing that for later. He carried the box with him as he left the room and went to the next room, where he began searching through the end tables.

It wasn't till about the 10th room that he actually found something. He had a strange feeling when he entered the room, and it felt oddly familiar to him. It wasn't like Alfred's room, but more of something he would like. Everything in the room was a different shade of green, that made him feel at home.

Maybe this was the room that the old me stayed in, Arthur thought. It would be likely, but of course he wasn't for sure. He looked around the room like he did all the others he'd been in so far.

When he opened the closet, a small cloud of dust came out in his face. He coughed and fanned his face until the dust disappeared. Hanging up in the closet was old sets of clothes that looked as if it hadn't been touched in decades. They were moth eaten and dusty, and was definitely from Alfred's time period.

He stepped into the small closet, pushing the clothes aside, when something fell to the floor with a thud. He looked down in surprise, and picked up the object. He floor groaned under his weight when he stepped forward and grabbed the book. He hurried out of the closet, fearing the floor wouldn't hold up his weight and went all the way back to his room.

He sat down and studied the cover of the book, and found that it was not a book, but a journal, and on the cover happened to be his name written in elegant cursive.

His heart pounded when he opened the book. He opened to a random page and his eyes widened in surprise.

_June 29th, 1778_

_I have been informed of some horrible news. I don't know what to do. My general found out about Alfred. I thought I had been careful about being in public with the Patriot but apparently not._

_He had been absolutely furious and threatened to hang me, or even worse. I was afraid he would kill me right at that moment, and I would never be able to say goodbye to my love, but he had stopped his angry ranting to suddenly smile. _

_He told me to kill Alfred. Kill my love. I had been about to protest, and probably would have ended up shooting him, but then he continued before I could have said anything. _

_General had said if I didn't, then he would. He explained everything he would do to Alfred. The torture he would inflict. He said after he would get finished with Alfred, he would go for my family next, and after them, it would be me. _

_I can't bear for that to happen...I don't know what to do. He's going to be coming in a week. I'm lost._

_ A. Kirkland._

Arthur almost dropped the notebook from his shaking hands, and when he looked up, he caught sight of Alfred's eyes.

"Alfred..."

* * *

**A/N: This was somewhat of a filler chapter, so sorry. But hey, I updated :D I know I kind of rushed this chapter, but I'm reading to end this XD It'll be at least 5 of 6 more chapters, before it's over, and things will get awesome...Well, I don't know about awesome..It'll probably be sad.. Oh well o3o**

**So, you found out why Arthur had to kill Alfred D: It's a sucky reason, but I thought it would be somewhat legit, ya know? Arthur would kill his love in order to protect him...Aww :D  
**

**Well anyways, sorry for the crap chapter (Again) XD I promise the next will be better!  
**


End file.
